His Gift
by Nekohime17
Summary: What will happen if naruto finds out that the fourth kohage is his father? will he forgive him? ONE-SHOT!


Okay, this story came in mind yesterday (friday 13) at night. I was wondering what will happen when Naruto finds out that the forth kohage is his father, so this story came in mind... ENJOY

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS!!**

**His Gift**

Naruto is already 20 years old. He became a great shinobi and a jounin all thanks to his sensei, Jiraiya. He thanks Kakashi too but Kakashi put his attention more on Sasuke when they were young so Kakashi didn't teach him much.

Now Naruto is in the office of lady fifth with Jiraiya and Kakashi. All of them are celebrating Naruto's success on becoming a jounin.

"Congratulations Naruto!" says Jiraiya as he pats the boy, wait scratch that, the all grown up Naruto's back.

Naruto just smiles as he touches his back.

Naruto turns to Kakashi, and as always, he was reading one of those make-up paradise book series.

Kakashi looks at Naruto and he gives him a peace sign and returns to read.

Lady fifth turned to Naruto and gave him a box with a smile on her face. Her checks were slight red because she got drunk with a lot of sake.

"THANKS GRANNY TSUNADE!!" Naruto screams with excitement and grabs the box in a hurry and tries to open it.

He hasn't change.

"Wait, don't open it yet!" Kakashi stops him with his book in his hand.

Naruto just stare at him.

"First of all, this belonged to someone important to Konoha…" Jiraiya said as he looked at the all grown up Naruto.

Kakashi returns to read the book and Lady fifth went to grab another cup of sake.

"Who?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know but hopefully Jiraiya doesn't start a whole speech.

"He gave his life to save Konoha and before he died… he told me and Tsunade to give you this when you become a jounin…"

Naruto looked at the box. It was weird but who gave this to him? And why especially to him?

"Why?" Naruto asked. He was now confuse.

Tsunade approach Naruto.

"Just open it!" She gave him a seductive smile and bit her lower lip Naruto just look at her and then turn to the box.

He opened the box with excitement.

He grabbed what was inside and pulled a long white cape with red on the bottom.

"This is a hokage's cape…." He looked at the cape with excitement, "DOES THIS MEAN I'M HOKAGE NOW?! THANKS GRANNY TSUNADE!!"

He put the on the cape.

"Not so fast!" Kakashi stopped him.

"That's not it…" said Jiraiya as he put his arms across his chest.

"Then what?" Naruto asked confuse.

Kakashi return to read his book.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. They looked like they were hiding something.

"It is a Hokage's cape but look at the back…" Said Tsunade. She now looked serious even though she had like 50 cups of sake.

Naruto turn the cape over to look on the back and on his amuse he saw the number four.

"THIS CAPE BELONG TO THE FOURTH HOKAGE?!" He asked in excitement.

"Yes…" Jiraiya manage to say.

"Yee Thanks! Now I have something that belongs to the fourth hokage… now I just need something from the second, third and fifth hokage!" he said in excitement as he looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at him confuse.

He run to her and took the cup of sake from her.

"This will do!" and he drank the sake.

"HEY!" She screamed at him and was about to punch him but Jiraiya stopped her.

"There is something else in the box…" Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto went to pick up the box which he throw on the floor went he was about to put on the cape.

Inside there was a leaf headband and a note. He grabbed both of them and looked at Jiraiya.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya just looked at him worried.

"Did the fourth hokage knew my parents before I was born and he decided to give this to me?"

Jiraiya just looked at Naruto and didn't answer.

"Just open the note…" Kakashi said and return to read his book.

Naruto looked at the note and started to open it with caution. Then read…

_Naruto,_

_Know that you became a great shinobi and a jounin… I decide to give you this. Is not much but at least it's something that will allow you to have me near. I'm so sorry for what I did to you!! I didn't mean it but I knew that if I put that demon inside of you, you will be strong enough to handle it…I'm so proud of you even though I'm not with you in this moment…_

Naruto stopped reading. He was so confuse. _Why is he proud of me? Why is he telling me this? _He thought.

He looked at the note and started reading the rest.

_I'm writing this letter as I'm about to implant this demon in you. I'M SORRY!! I love you so much and I always will… I know I'm about to die…I know I'm not going to see you become a man…but I hope you have a great life with friend that will love you so much… I know Jiraiya will love you as his grandson as he loved me as his son…_

_Have a nice life and I hope you forgive me…You will always be my pumpkin head because I know you will grow to become like me…I'm sorry for what I'm about to do and I know you already have it in you as you are reading this letter but I really hope you forgive me…hopefully Konoha treat you nice like I know they are and if they don't… then I'm so so sorry… I love you so much… my great son!!_

Everything to Naruto went blank. Tears escaped his eyes as he read those last words. …_My great son…_He couldn't believe he's the fourth kohage's son. He couldn't believe that his own father was the one who put that demon inside of him. _How could he think that I'm going to forgive him?_

Jiraiya went up to Naruto and he hugged him as hard as he can. He knew Naruto will be so disappointed at his dad for doing this to him.

Naruto just cried and cried letting everything out.

_Will he forgive him? _That's all that pass through Jiraiya's mind.

-One Hour later-

All of them were quiet.

Naruto didn't say a word after he finished reading the note and just stood there crying but now he wasn't crying.

Kakashi had already finished the book he was reading so he just sat down on the floor waiting for someone to break the silence.

Tsunade kept drinking and drinking sake so she didn't mind the silence.

Jiraiya just looked at Naruto worried.

"I cant take this anymore…" Kakashi manage to say and stood up, "I'm leaving…" and he walk up to the door.

Naruto just looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi as he left the office.

Tsunade looked at both Naruto and Jiraiya as she was resting in her desk with a cup of sake next to her.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at the floor.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with concern and Naruto turn to look at him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!!" He smiled with excitement, "I FEEL GREAT!!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade knew right away that Naruto tried to hide his feeling right now. They knew that Naruto will always be like that.

"Will you forgive him?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

The smile in Naruto's face disappeared.

"You know what?" Naruto took a deep breath, "I thought about my life without the fox demon and I knew I will never be as strong as I am right now…"

Tsunade took a drink from her cup.

"I never imagined that the hero of Konoha was my father… I never knew that a kohage was my father…."

Jiraiya took a deep breath.

"IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!" he smiled in excitement, "I'M A HOKAGE'S SON!!" he stood up and started jumping up and down in excitement.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stare at him in shock. _How could he be so happy?_ They thought.

Naruto stopped jumping up and down and turned serious again.

"I forgive him…" Naruto looked at the floor in sadness. "I don't want to end up like Sasuke, I don't want to live a life of revenge…" He took a deep breath and looked at Jiraiya and Tsunade with a slight smile, "After all… he's my father…."

Jiraiya turned sad and Tsunade just took a deep breath.

"He's a true hero and he made me become proud of him!!" a tear escaped from Naruto's eyes, "I want to be just like him… someday I will become a hero just like my father!" and he put on the fourth kohage's leaf headband.

**

* * *

******

Author's Note

What do you think? I really feel sorry for naruto for what happen to him!

What would you do if you were in Naruto's steps? Would you forgive your father?

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
